Finding Love Again
by vidishamittal22
Summary: Start Over-Prince Percy Jackson is betrothed to Princess Annabeth Chase but he is in love with Rachel Dare while Princess Annabeth is in love with Luke Castellan . Will love blossom or chaos will ensue ? Read on to find out …...Mega Percabeth. Disclaimer : I own nothing but I do wish I did . Anyway Rick Riordan does . Lucky person Its my first fan fic . Pls tell me how it is .
1. Chapter 1

Start Over-Prince Percy Jackson is betrothed to Princess Annabeth Chase but he is in love with Rachel Dare while Princess Annabeth is in love with Luke Castellan . Will love blossom or chaos will ensue ? Read on to find out …...Mega Percabeth

Chapter-1

Nobody's POV

It was a dark time . Atlantis and Athens were at war with Sparta . They were on the losing side.

Queen Athena and King Frederick of Athens decided to join hands with King Poseidon of Atlantis to beat Sparta . To ensure long time peace and friendship between the two kingdoms , Princess Annabeth of Athens was betrothed to Prince Perseus of Atlantis . Both were six at the time and didn't know about this

Annabeth's POV

I was rushing to get dressed as I had been called by mom – Queen Athena . She said that she had something important to say to me . I quickly brushed my hair and rushed for the throne room . I saw my mom and dad sitting there. I went and bowed to them and said my greetings

'So Annabeth , I and your dad have something important to tell you . And when you hear it , I am pretty sure you will be jumping with joy " , said Mom

'And it is …'I replied with excitement

'You are going to be marry Prince Perseus of Atlantis', said my dad

'What? Why? 'I asked all excitement draining from my face , replaced with a look of sadness.

See the truth was that I was in love with Luke Castellan – A soldier . And I didn't want to marry anyone but him.

'Why Annabeth ? Aren't you happy with this marriage ?'asked my mom

'No ,I am not . You see that I am in love with Luke Castellan . He is a soldier in the army.'I replied

'What ? You are in love with a soldier ? I didn't expect this of you , Annabeth.'said my father angrily.

'Frederick , please . Let me talk to Annabeth alone. I am sure she only has an infatuation with Luke . That's it. She will understand. 'Said my mother

'No, I certainly won't .'I say

'Yes you will. Come with me Annabeth'said my mother

'Ok'I say

'Listen Annabeth . The reason you were betrothed to Prince Perseus was because of the war between us and Sparta . King Poseidon had helped us and to ensure peace and friendship between the two kingdoms , you were betrothed to the Prince. I hope you will understand. 'said my mother

'No , I don't understand . Luke is the love of my life . 'I reply with tears streaming down my face

'Now , now Annabeth . Don't cry . You must know that a person only fall in love once. Tell me . When had you last met Luke ?'asked my mother

'A month back 'I reply with a sob

'And it didn't feel like decades that you haven't met him ? 'Asked my mother

'no 'I reply

'Well Annabeth when you are in love with someone and you haven't seen him for a day , it feels like decades. You only have an infatuation with Luke . And as a Princess , you will have to uphold the honour of your kingdom . my dear . said my mother

Ok . But you will let me meet Luke once and promise that you will never hurt him

Fine . But Annabeth you will have to tell him to leave the kingdom or he will be hanged . You may go to your room now

I go back to my rrom to find Piper, Hazel. Calypso and Silena waiting for me . They are my best friends.

What happened asked Piper

I will have to marry Prince Perseus Jackson of Atlantis

That's so great .I have met him , Annabeth and he is so cute said silena

I love Luke

No you don't .You just like him , Annabeth. Percy is the best guy for you said hazel

Talking about me ladies ? asked luke from nowhere

I ran quickly to him and told him everything

Run away with me Annabeth

I cant , Luke . Go away luke before the guards find you

You know what Annabeth. All you princesses are the same snobbish and arrogant I am leaving

And he stormed away

Good riddance said calypso Good you saw the real him Annabeth

Suddenly mom came and announced that prince perseus Jackson will be arriving in Athens in a weeks time and in the next month my marriage will be held

Percy's POV

I was in the study room . Waiting for my father to appear. He had called me

Dad came and I greeted him

Well percy you are going to be married to princess Annabeth of Athens

What . Dad I cant marry her I love Rachel

Rachel who ?

She is the cook

You fell for cook ?

Yes

Well nothing cant be done percy . You have to do thid for the pride and the welfare of the kingdom. I await your answer by tomorrow

Ok dad

O go back to my rrom to find Jason and Grover sitting there

Where are the others ?

Frank and Leo are keeping an eye on Rachel and Dude you better come and see this

What .

Just come

I go with them only to find Rachel kissing someone else. I am boiling with rage and my friends can barely control me. We go to the pool . Water always calms me down

How could she

Dude we had been trying to tell you but you weren't listening . Its good for you that you saw her true self . I tell you percy Princes are meant for Princesses and not for cooks said jason

Yeah , you are right .Anyway I have been betrothed to princess Annabeth of Athens

That's cool percy said frank

Yeah perce . I have heard that the girls of Athens are hot said leo

Anyway my marriage is going to be held the next month and we are going to Athens next week and I want all of you to come

Congrats Percy. Sure we will come said grover

Hot girls of Athens leo is coming

We will come to said Charlie Jason and frank

I start thinking about the princess . God this is going to be a long month


	2. Chapter 2

Nobody's POV

One month has passed and Percy Jackson and his friends have arrived in Athens. They are sitting in the Great Hall

Percy's POV

"How did I get in such a mess ? I am marrying a girl whom I don't even know…."Percy thought

Suddenly the doors open and Percy sees the most beautiful he has ever met. She is with four other girls . She comes up to me and bows , saying

"I,Annabeth Chase, Princess of Athens feel immense pleasure in meeting you ."she said

"Prince Persues Jackson, Prince of Atlantis"I reply taking her hand and kissing it.

When I look up, I am startled to see her beautiful gray eyes . I could have stared at them for ages

She had beautiful, blond, princess curls that fell till her shoulders. Her full lips and beautiful face made me want kiss her then and there.

Annabeth's POV

As soon as I entered the Great Hall , I saw the most handsome person I have ever met . He had messy , raven-black hair and beautiful sea-green eyes.

After we introduced ourselves, he took my hand and kissed which sent electricity sparks to my body . He had a very handsome face.

Nobody's POV

"I see you have introduced yourselves "said King Frederick "And who are these young gentlemen ?"

"They are friends of mine, sir "Percy said "Let me introduce them"

"This is Jason , Leo , Grover, Charlie and Frank" said Percy

"And these are Piper, Calypso,Juniper,Silena and Hazel ."said Annabeth introducing her friends

"Pleasure to meet you all. "said King Poseidon . "Well Percy and Annabeth , your wedding will be held two days from now ."

"Yes , sir"reply Percy and Annabeth in unison though it clearly showed on their faces that they are unhappy with the marriage

After two days

Percy's POV

"And I proclaim you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride "said the priest

Percy plastered a fake smile ,bent and kissed Annabeth ,quickly. She did the same . Their kiss lasted for about 5 seconds ,though Percy didn't think it was a bad kiss. Annabeth's lips were really soft

Line Break . After the wedding

Annabeth's POV

"Dad , do we really have to do this ?"asked Percy in exasperation while others looked at him in amusement

It was a tradition in Atlantis that the newly- wed royal couple should stay at an island , without the company of anyone for a week . It was really irritating . How are you supposed to stay with a person whom you barely know, and that too ALONE ? I really thanked Percy was saying this.

"Yes, you have to. Your mother and I did it . And you will have to leave for the island immediately "said Poseidon

"What ? "said Percy and I in unison

"I think that this will do you some good. You guys barely know each other and this will be an awesome opportunity for you to get to know each other. "sad mom

"Mom "I say in exasperation "OK , fine . We will go . But what about my friends? "

"They can live in our kingdom and Percy's friends can show them around the castle"offered Poseidon

"Well, that's settled then. Go Annabeth and Percy, pack you belongings . The ship will arrive in an hour"said my father

"Yes , father "I reply. This is going to be a long,long,long week. I thought as I rushed off to pack my things.


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry , my dearies . I know it has been a long time but I had school with tests and lots of homework. But the summer vacations are here and I will be updating often . Thanks to all who followed, favourited,and reviewed the story. Love you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson or any of the characters . Rick Riordan does though. Luck man (wistful)**

**And finally, Chapter-3 of FIL!**

Percy's POV

Everything was ready in about two hours. The ship was here and I was in my room making sure nothing was left out.

Wow! Annabeth was quick. I had heard that girls took a looong time to pack their clothes. I was not able to stop thinking about Annabeth and how pretty she looked in her white wedding dress. And how her storm-gray eyes sparkled with intelligence. I could get lost in them. And her hair curled around her shoulders.

Stop it Percy, I mentally scolded myself. You are prince for god's sake not some lovesick boy.

I heard my dad calling out for me. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran out. On my way, I bumped into someone. I looked up to see a pair of grey eyes staring at me. I quickly picked Annabeth up and said sorry.

"I am really sorry," I said

"Oh! It's ok."She replied

I looked at her outfit. She was wearing a simple white shirt with laced collars with brown trousers and boots. She also had and sleeveless jacket on. In others words, she looked amazing.

"What are you staring at?"She asked me.

"You. I mean, aren't princesses supposed to wear gowns?"I replied. I mentally congratulate myself for that save. I had said you without thinking

"No, they aren't. We are going for rough trip and gowns would be a bit uncomfortable. Besides, I really love these clothes. I packed my suitcase with shirts, trousers, jackets, knee-length dresses, boots and sandals. Do you have problem with that?"She replied

"No. You look amazing."I said

"Thank you "she replied blushing.

**Now let us skip the part when they got into the ship. They have reached the island. After Percy had squealed on seeing his nanny Betty, and Annabeth had commented on the architecture of the palace marvelling at it, everything was peace and Percy and Annabeth are sitting at the seashore. Its sunset**

Annabeth's POV

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"I asked Percy, looking at the sunset

"What is beautiful?"He replied

I rolled my eyes before replying,"The sunset, you dork! Are you that dumb?"

"No, I am not "he said

"We will see, we will see. Ok, let us get to know each other. Tell me about yourself and I will tell you about myself "I said

"Ok. My full name is Persues Jackson but I prefer to be called as Percy Jackson. I love the ocean, the beach and everything related to marine. I love the colour blue. I love swimming and I am good at sword work or some friends and father say. My father said that I have leadership qualities and that would help me in running in the kingdom. He said that I would need someone smart by said to help me with affairs and by looking at you, I think you are very smart. Would you like to be my advisor? Then no would be able to break my trust as you are my wife. My friends say I am dumb sometimes but I am not sure about that. Also, I had a girlfriend, Rachel but I broke up with her "he replied , running his hand through his hair. He looked so cute doing that. Wait where did that come from?

"Ok. My name is Annabeth Chase and I do not like to be known as Annie. I love books and architecture. I wish to build a building that would be so magnificent that everyone would remember it. My favourite colour is gray and my favourite animal is the owl. I am deathly sacred of spiders and you could say that I have arachnophobia. I too am very good at sword work though I prefer a knife. I too had a boyfriend Luke but I broke up with him. Percy, were you serious about having me as your advisor?"I ask him

"Of course, Wise Girl. You are so smart. I would love to have you as my advisor. "He said

"Oh are we using nicknames? Seriously, this was the best you came up with?"I ask, rolling my eyes

"Well, it just popped out of my mind. Since you are so smart and all. "He replied

"Then seaweed brain I would love to be your advisor."I say

"Seaweed brain?" he asks

"Since you are such dork and you love the sea." I reply

Before he could respond, I started screaming for I had just seen three spiders coming towards me. I held on to Percy for my dear life.

"Hey, wise girl, what's wrong?" he asked pulling me closer and running his hand through my hair.

"Spiders. There look "pointing my finger towards them.

He calmly got up and killed them. He then came and sat by my side and pulled me closer. He started whispering soothing things in my ear while brushing his hand through m hair. Who knew Seaweed Brain could be so gentle and I loved that about him. I melted like butter in his arms. I felt electric shocks going through my body, something I had never felt with Luke. Before we knew it, we both fell asleep in each other's arms.

**And that my dearies, was the longest chapter I have ever written. To make it up for the delay. I added some Percabeth fluff. Hope you liked it. Pls review, follow and favourite. Love you all. Minimum 10 reviews for the next chapter. Love you guys.**


End file.
